gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Finn and Rachel. The song is focused on Quinn. They sing the song after when Sue tells Jacob to run the story of Quinn's pregnancy on his blog. She cries throughout the song, while Finn is near tears himself and sings very passionately to her. The New Directions sing the song to show Quinn that no matter what, they will always be there for her. Lyrics New Directions: Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know, I'll take your hand Finn (New Directions): And when it gets cold, And it feels like the end, There's no place to go You know, I won't give in (Aaah-aaah) (and Rachel: No, I won't give in) (Aaah-aaah) Rachel (Finn and Rachel with New Directions): (Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (with Finn: we'll make it through) (Just stay strong) 'Cause, you know, I'm here for you, (with Finn: I'm here for you) Finn and Rachel (New Directions): There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, (with New Directions: keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late This could all disappear Finn and Rachel (New Directions): Before the doors close, And it comes to an end, With you by my side, I will fight and defend (Aaah-aaah) I'll fight and defend (Aaah-aaah) Yeah! Yeah! Rachel (Finn and Rachel with New Directions): (Keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, (with Finn: we'll make it through) (Just stay strong) 'Cause, you know, I'm here for you, (with Finn: I'm here for you) Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): There's nothing you can say (New Directions: Nothing you can say) Nothing you can do (New Directions: Nothing you can do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) So, (keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah) Rachel with New Directions: La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... Rachel (Finn and Rachel with New Directions): (Keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, (with Finn: we'll make it through) (Just stay strong) 'Cause, you know, I'm here for you, (with Finn: I'm here for you) Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): There's nothing you can say (New Directions: Nothing you can say) Nothing you can do (New Directions: Nothing you can do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) (So, keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): (Oooh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Finn and Rachel: Keep holding on!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oooh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Finn and Rachel: Keep holding on!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): There's nothing you can say (New Directions: Nothing you can say) Nothing you can do (New Directions: Nothing you can do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) (So,) (New Directions: keep holding on) Keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Trivia *This song is sung on The Glee Project when a contestant is eliminated. The remaining contestants sing backup while the eliminated sings lead. *Many of the cast, most prodominantly Lea Michele, have said in interviews that this is the song they feel really changed Glee into the show everyone loves. Lea Michele says, "I think Glee really became Glee." *This is the first group number in the show with all black and white outfits; the second one being Hello, Goodbye, the third being Toxic, the fourth being One of Us, the fifth being Fix You, and the sixth being This Is The New Year. * This song was included on Glee's Top 6 Touching Moments countdown. Errors *During the last line, Finn was seen to release both Quinn and Rachel's hands, but during the next scene, Quinn is still holding Finn's hand and releases it for the second time. Gallery 50981539.jpg Ep 7 Keep Holdifng On 4.jpg Glee___Keep_Holding_On_by_annlaurence.jpg glee_quinnm.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictumres.jpeg keep-holding-on.jpg rachfinnn.jpg Quinn949.gif KHOQuitt.jpg KHOQuinn.jpg KHOFaberry.jpg KHORachel.jpg KHOFinn.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictures.jpeg Glee-cast-avril-lavigne-keep-holding-on.jpg Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version)-(000236)19-18-02-.jpg Tumblr lntppmNq8c1qfu8kb.png F KeepHoldingOn.jpg KeepHoldingOn1111.png KeepHoldingOn555.jpg KeepHoldingOn1.jpg Keepholdingon.jpg Holdonto_faberry.gif KeepHoldingOn333.jpg KeepHoldingOn222.jpg KeepHoldingOn2.jpg KeepHoldingOn3.jpg KeepHoldingOn4.jpg KeepHoldingOn5.jpg KeepHoldingOn_Caps.jpg Tumblr m9ikljaPpZ1rorqk0o1 250.gif KeepHoldingOn6.jpg tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso2 250.gif tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso3 250.gif tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Keep-Holding-On.png 4641301512 7de0a67c91_o.jpg 07x05 Keep Holding On.png g khocover.png keep holding on quinn.png keep holding on 2.png Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o6 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o5 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o10 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o4 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o9 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o3 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o8 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o7 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr n127rcQdEP1rehj12o1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Kho3.gif Kho2.gif Kho1.gif Throwdown1.gif keep holding on.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One